


love and lies between brothers

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all he can have is the faintest touch of mental fingertips, because he can't promise Yancy that it's the Drift - that it will only ever be <i>just</i> the Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and lies between brothers

It's Naomi Solokov all over again, only worse.

Not just a Jaeger-fly but a fellow pilot - a Drift-compatible one. A brilliant Jaeger engineer, one of the best graduates to come out of the Academy in its ten years, and a woman towards whom Raleigh feels an inexorable pull.

She also happens to be Pentecost's daughter and Yancy's girl.

The first is less of a problem than the second.

Raleigh shoves his hands through his hair and stares at his wall of photos and tells himself that none of it matters if they're Drift-compatible – if they can pilot Gipsy together.

He'd laugh if he didn't think it would choke him; _if_ they’re Drift-compatible?

Going into the neural handshake with Yancy felt like this – flinging open the doors of his soul without hesitation: no secrets, no blame, no hiding. More complete, of course – their minds actually linked, instead of reaching across a divide of flesh and soul and brushing mental fingertips as they fought across the mats.

And that’s all he can have – the faintest touch of fingertips – because he can’t promise Yancy that it’s just the Drift – that it will only ever be _just_ the Drift.

Sooner or later, desire will spill over – his into her, and maybe hers into him. And then where will they be – two Becket men and Mako caught between them?

Yancy won’t need the Drift to know when they’re lying to him.

**Author's Note:**

> A fragment of a story I was writing, the rest of which is not going to be completed as I initially envisioned.


End file.
